


Pansy's Freckled Bodyguard

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is the most famous model in the wizarding world, so of course, she needs a bodyguard of excellent strength and skill. Enter a familiar freckled redhead who is so fit, and looks so good in a black suit, it makes Pansy's toes curl.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pansy's Freckled Bodyguard

Ginny opened the car door, using her body as a shield to quickly maneuver Pansy inside.

“Alright?” Ginny asked. 

“Thanks to you,” Pansy smirked. “My knight in shining armour.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, as Pansy pulled out a small compact mirror, touching up her black lipstick. Ginny finally allowed her gaze to roam over her employer’s emerald green slip, the way it clung to her in all the right places. Biting her lip, she pressed a hand to her earpiece. “Mrs. Parkinson is about ten minutes away from the venue.” 

Pansy smiled devilishly. “It’s so hot when you do that.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
